deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattias Nilsson/Bio
Mattias was born in Arvidsjaur, Sweden circa 1978, there is no record of a Mattias Nilsson in official archives. This has caused some to believe that "Mattias Nilsson" may be a pseudonym, others believing the records were lost due to a childhood experiment with explosives. As a child Mattias was a juvenile delinquent who rarely ever attended school and was always in trouble with the law. Mattias first joined the Swedish Navy at the young age of 17, and became an artillery soldier. However his obsessive use of explosives eventually got him discharged. A short time later, Mattias joined the Lappland Ranger Regiment, commonly known as the Arctic Rangers. While serving with the Rangers, he would accept the most dangerous assignments, seemingly heedless of his own personal safety. His apparent need for a constant adrenaline rush concerned his superiors, who knew the Arctic Rangers existed in an unforgiving and merciless environment. Mattias accepted this and thrived, building up a rapport with his comrades. His loyalty caused problems however as he frequently fought on his fellow Ranger's behalf. Mattias was never liked very much, and after the injury of a fellow member because of Mattias, he was discharged in 1999. Shortly afterward, he joined an outlaw biker gang known as the Wolfpack Brotherhood MC. Under his influence, the Brotherhood went from being a mild irritant to the Swedish authorities to becoming a host of the most wanted criminals of the nation. Mattias himself became infamous for his violent exploits and adrenaline-fueled stunts. Mattias began a war between the biker gangs by inflitrating army bases and stealing equipment which he used against rival biker gangs. He was eventually captured by the Swedish authorities, but never one to be chained down, he escaped while being transferred to another prison. Now a fugitive in his native Sweden, he realized he could not remain there. He left the country and became a mercenary. He swiftly gained a reputation for overkill, often using high explosives and air strikes for jobs best suited for small arms. Despite this, he got his assignments done and his explosive reputation soon made him one of the most sought-after mercenaries in the world. After being a operative for Tactical Solutions Inc., he joined Executive Operations, where his first assignment was the "Song Initiative." Mattias has served in conflicts around the world. The so far known ones are Kosovo where he worked alongside Josef, North Korea, Montenegro, East Timor, Senegal alongside fellow mercenary Blanco and most recently Venezuela. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mister Grimm (by AnnhilationNation) It was a hot day in Venezulea, as some back roads, that wind through the rainforests were seen to a small crew of the Venezulean army, who was easily dispatched by Mattias Nilsson. The vehicle was toast, from an RPG-7 he just used up, but the attached Norinco QJY-88 was barely on the back of the attack Jeep still. "Ha! Why can't everything be rocket propelled?!" Mattias says laughing to himself, as he scored an easy $3,000 dollars for the heads of those men. Meanwhile, in the distance, he was being watched through binoculars, as Mr. Grimm was searching for a powerful soul. "There..." He says, spying Mattias. "He is the one." Mr. Grimm loads up his M60 in the sidecar of his motorcycle, and begins to drive off the hill, towards Mattias. Mattias finishes his raid, however, he hears the hum of a motorcycle approaching him. He looks over, as Mr. Grimm pulls out his H&K MP5A3 and started to fire, as Mattias ducked behind the truck for cover, as Grimm expeled half his clip on the drive-by, as he went down the lane, and started to circle back for another pass. Mattias looks up at the Light Machine Gun, and goes up to it, unbolting it from it's base, as Grimm was beginning to turn around. He was starting to aim his sub-machine gun, hitting the car as he passed, while Mattias fired the Norinco at his foe, a few rounds grazed Grimm's legs, however, he shot out the front tire of his motorcycle, which caused him to lose control, as he passed Mattias, and went down the road and skidded to a small crash, as he jumped from his bike and rolled down a hill. Mattias ran down the hill with his Norinco QJY, as Grimm was getting to his feet. Grimm was about to reload, however, he heard bullet fire, and panicked, dropping the clip. He ran into the woods, as Mattias ran his gun dry. He then takes out his PP-2000 and goes to stalk his prey. Grimm ran, and hid, as his ribs hurt from his accident. He reaches for his holstered M1911, while trying to sneak back for his M60. He ran back, as Mattias started to spray rounds from his PP-2000, nearly hitting Grimm. Grimm leans back with his M1911 and fires back as he runs away from him, both missing shots on the moving targets. Grimm gets to his M60, and began to blind fire, as Mattias quickly jumped down, and behind fome foilage, trying to lose him. Nilsson army crawled his way out as Grimm was expending round after round, missing his mark. He stopped firing, as he was searching for Mattias. Mattias emerged from the jungle with his Smith and Wesson Model 500, as Grimm spotted him and began to fire his M60, spraying, however, at a random shot, Mattias fired, and hits Grimm in his shoulder, causign him to scream in pain, as he dropped his gun. Mattias was about to aim at Grimm's skull, however, Grimm was ambidexterous enough to pull out his Colt again, and shoot Mattias in his arm. Having used his last round, Grimm gets his signature knife, the Makraka. He swiped, as Mattias used his gun to stop the blade, however, Grimm kicked him back, knocking his sidearm out of his hand. Mattias somersaulted back, and drew his survival knife, and went for quick slashes, however, Grimm was deflecting them. Nillson then tackled Grimm, adn sent him down, however, Grimm kicked him off. Mattias scrambled for his Model 500, and was getting up on his knees. He pointed teh gun, only to have his hand severed off by Grimm's makraka. Mattias let out a blood curdling scream, until he was relived by a slash to his jugular vein. "Sorry, bud... I'm getting tired of the asylum food." his foe says, as he taken Mattias' knife and embedded it into his chest, and pries his ribcage apart. He removed Mattias' heart and taken a bite, before screamign in victory, as blood flowed down from his chin. WInner: Mr. Grimm Expert's Opinion While Mr. Grimm may have a fevered insanity, he is still a rational thinker, and still able to fight well enough on his own. Mattias is an expert soldier, but he was under-equipped for good ol' fashioned American weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Giacomo Dante (by SPARTAN 119) Mattias Nilsson: Giacomo Dante: Square in a town in northern Italy Mattias Nilsson's M2 Bradley APC rolled down the deserted streets, only barely wide enough for it. As it rolled into the square, several 25mm rounds pinged off the armor. Nilsson turned the turret to see a VBM Freccia APC with him dead in its sights. Nilsson fired the Bradley's TOW missile launcher, sending a missile into the side of the Freccia APC, causing it to explode in a flash of fire, but only killing one of Dante's men. A FRF merc on the roof one of the buildings retaliated, firing an AT4 at the Bradley, destroying it, killing one of the Allied Nations soldiers inside. Nilsson and the other four soldiers he was working with, however managed to get out of the burning vehicle. Nilsson raised his RPO-A rocket launcher and pulled the trigger, firing a thermobaric rocket into building where Dante's man fired the AT4, killing him and blowing away the front of the building Suddenly, the upper body of an AN soldier exploded in a mist of blood and gore. An AN sniper took cover behind the Bradley APC, spotting one of Dante's men, armed with a Denel NTW-20 in a building on the west side of the square. The sniper fired, scoring a headshot that caused the FRF sniper's head to practically explode. Suddenly the sniper himself met the same fate as his target, blown apart by an anti-materiel round. . Nilsson spotted Dante in the tower of a church directly in front of him. Nilsson raised a second RPO-A tube and took aim at the tower. Dante saw Mattias take aim with the launcher and ran down the stairs of the tower, making it out of the tower, and into the main church building just as the explosion leveled the church tower, killing Dante's spotter. Nilsson led the two remaining AN soldiers towards the church, XM8s in hand. An AN infantryman burst in first, only the be caught in the blast of a Claymore mine. Nilsson and the last surviving soldier advanced into the church. A FRF merc armed with an M4 carbine bursts out from behind a pew, only to be cut down by a burst from the last AN soldier's XM8. . The last AN soldier, however, is cut down second later by Giacomo Dante, who fires his M4 down from the choir balcony. Mattias fires at Dante with his XM8, driving down the staircase into the main area of the church. Dante fired a burst of fire that narrowly missed Mattias, who dove out of the way behind a pew. Nilsson raised his XM8 and took dead aim at Giacomo Dante, firing a three round burst, one of the rounds scoring a perfect headshot. Mattias walked over to Dante's body and took a photo to confirm the death of the HVT. WINNER: Mattias Nilsson Experts Opinion While both Nilsson and Dante were dangerous, highly trained mercenaries, Nilsson's superior firepower gave him the edge in this battle. As there was no voter turnout, this is a "exhibition match" decided by the author. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios